Kent Mansley
Kent Mansley is the main antagonist of Warner Brothers' 1999 animated feature film, The Iron Giant. He is a federal government agent who was sent to investigate a gigantic iron robot coming from outer space and into Rockwell. However, he secretly plans to boost his career once he gains evidence of the Giant's existence. He was voiced by Christopher McDonald who also played Kerr, Shooter McGavin, and Wilson Croft. History Kent first appeared following an unidentified object that has landed near the city of Rockwell and fed through a power relay station. He heads over to investigate the incident himself, where he finds a broken BB gun. He is later seen at a railroad crash, where two engineers explain that they saw a giant robot man (known as the Iron Giant) before the collision on the tracks. At first, Kent doesn't believe them, but is shocked to see his car chomped off (presumably by the Iron Giant himself). Kent goes over to Annie Hughes' residence to use their phone, where he explains his discovery to General Rogard. However, Rogard doesn't believe him, but suggests to Kent that he get some evidence first before hanging up. Eventually, Kent learns that the BB gun actually belongs to Annie's son Hogarth (the protagonist of the film), so he decides to rent a room in the Hughes residence to keep a close eye on the boy, much to the latter's anger. Eventually, Kent manages to get hold of a picture of Hogarth and the Giant, so Kent interrogates Hogarth of the Giant's location, threatening to have him permanently removed from Annie's care if he refuses to oblige. Dejected, Hogarth confesses that the Giant is currently in the local junkyard owned by an old friend and beatnik artist named Dean McCoppin. Delighted by this, Kent confines Hogarth to his room (even nailing his window shut to prevent him from escaping). He sends over the evidence to Rogard, who agrees to send in some soldiers to the junkyard tomorrow morning. Satisfied, Kent confines himself to his room, keeping a close eye on Hogarth all night. The next day, Kent brings over Rogard and the soldiers to the junkyard to capture the Giant. However, Dean manages to have the Giant pose as an art sculpture to avoid attention, resulting an angry Rogard to berate Kent for wasting millions of dollars over a silly investigation. Rogard then tells Kent to pack up and leave for Washington to face dismissal. However, the town becomes aware of the Iron Giant's existence after he was forced to reveal himself to save two boys from falling from a balcony. Spotting the Giant walking through town, Kent points him out to Rogard and the soldiers, lying to them that the Giant is attacking the town (though the citizens don't consider the Giant as a threat as they witnessed him rescuing the boys). This led the army to attack the Iron Giant with their gunfire, forcing the Giant to run off with Hogarth in his hands. However, the Giant is struck down by several aircraft, allowing Kent and the army to close in to his location. Upon seeing Hogarth having seemingly died from the gunfire and Kent ordering the soldiers to continue shooting, the Giant was forced to activate his self-defense mechanism to fight back. Kent even took the opportunity to lie to Rogard that the Giant killed Hogarth in order to authorize a missile launch to the robot's current position from a nearby submarine. Fortunately, Hogarth regains consciousness and arrives to calm the Giant to his normal state while Dean informs Rogard of the self-defense mechanism that the Giant can't control. The Giant then presents Hogarth to the army to prove that he's not a threat, making Rogard realize that Kent lied to him. However, Kent doesn't care and demands Rogard to launch the missile at the Giant, but Rogard refuses and instead orders his men to stand down, as he doesn't want to provoke the Giant into attacking them again. Rogard then tries to call the submarine to abort the missile launch, but Kent (still believing that the Giant is a threat) refuses to back down and instead snatches Rogard's radio, ordering the submarine to fire the missile at once. Upon hearing this, Rogard angrily berates Kent, informing him that it will result not only the Giant's death, but also the destruction of Rockwell (since the Giant is still residing in the town). Despite realizing this, Kent refuses to take any regard in the town's fate and instead renounces his patriotism before trying to escape from Rockwell on a stolen jeep. Fortunately, Kent was stopped by the Giant, who then allows Rogard's soldiers to arrest Kent before the Giant had to sacrifice himself to the missile in order to save Rockwell. It is unknown what happened to Kent afterwards, but it is safe to assume that he was arrested and sent to prison for his crimes and treachery. Personality Although suave, respectful, and well-mannered on the outside, Kent Mansley is a paranoid, cunning, ruthless, egocentric, and manipulative agent with a hunger to further his own career. Scripted as a lowly agent in Washington, Kent has spent most of his life as an unnoticed federal government agent working in a cubicle. With the possibility of a "monster" in Rockwell, Kent hopes to advance his career and become a hero by destroying the creature lurking in the woods of Maine. Through his charm and charisma alone, he is able to fool both Annie Hughes and General Rogard into trusting him, proving his power of manipulation. However, like many villains, Mansley is relentless and argumentative in his quest to seek his ultimate goals; contrastingly, he is also afraid. Mansley mainly exemplifies the era of Cold War fear over the creation of the Soviet Sputnik 1; he does not care who created the Giant or whether it is actually dangerous: it must be destroyed for the safety of humanity. However, his paranoia is also his greatest weakness, as his own foolishness causes him to launch a nuclear missile toward Rockwell and its citizens in his attempt to destroy the giant. Mansley also appears to be rather aggressive and short-tempered as well. As time passes, Mansley's techniques become more vicious in desperation to find the giant. Mansley not only harasses Hogarth for his knowledge of the giant but openly looses his temper and corners Hogarth on two separate occasions. After finding a photograph of the Iron Giant, Mansley even traps Hogarth in the shed by his home and interrogates him, while his mother is away at work. He even threatens to take Hogarth from his mother to pry the information he needs out of him, before cruelly knocking him out and trapping him in his room to prevent him from helping his friends. His cruelty is only rivaled by his cowardice though. Even after dooming the city of Rockwell, Mansley refuses to take note of the town's fate and tries to escape Rockwell in order to save himself, leaving the rest of the citizens to fend for themselves and likely perish. Quotes Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Gallery Mansly arrives at the power station.jpeg|Mansley introducing himself to the power plant's foreman Marv Loach. OH MY GOD kent sees his car half destroyed.jpg|Mansley seeing half of his car chopped off (presumably by the Iron Giant). Kent phoning General Rogard aobut his suspicions, to no avail.jpg|Mansley phoning his boss General Rogard about the Giant (to no avail). Kent in his car.jpg|Mansley in his car mocking Hogarth's name. Kent roomingwith the Hughes.jpeg|Mansley having rented a room in the Hughes' residence, much to Hogarth's anger. Kent Yelling at hogarth.jpg|Mansley snapping out at Hogarth after the latter asks what's he talking about. Kent finds the Shut Off Switch.jpeg|Mansley finding the shutoff switch from the power station. 640px-Kent interrogates Hogarth.jpg|Mansley interrogates Hogarth about the location of the Giant. File:WHERE'S THE GIANT?!.png|"WHERE'S THE GIANT?!" The Junkyard! of Course! Food for the metal eater.png|Mansley calmly threatening to have Hogarth removed from Annie's care if he doesn't comply. Kent_Mansley's_evil_grin.jpg|Kent Mansley's evil grin as he spies on Hogarth sleeping in his bedroom after getting ahold of the Giant's location at Dean's junkard. Mansley's_Dismissal.jpg|Mansley being fired by Rogard for wasting time and using government money on nothing, to Hogarth's amusement. Mansley_sees_the_giant_in_town.jpeg|Mansley sees the Giant in town while attempting to leave Rockwell Mansley points at the Giant to the army.png|Mansley lying to the army that the Giant is attacking the town. Kent lies to Rogard.jpeg|Kent lying to General Rogard that the Giant has killed Hogarth Mansley takes down the giant.jpeg|Mansley takes down the Giant by having Rogard to call in the air force, much to his delight Mansley_launches_the_missle.jpg|Mansley flipping out as he foolishly orders the Nautilus to fire the missile onto the Giant after being exposed of his lies. Rogard berates Mansley.jpg|Mansley being berated by a furious Rogard for dooming Rockwell (since the missile is targeted to the Giant's current presence in the town). The_end_of_Mansley.jpg|Mansley attempting to leave Rockwell to its fate, only to be stopped by the Giant. Kent_Mansley's_defeat.jpg|Mansley is finally arrested for his crimes and treachery. Trivia *Mansley is similar to Harold Attinger from Transformers: Age of Extinction: They are government agents who seek to advance their positions by destroying alien threats, and are ruthless, paranoid and manipulative, but Mansley is far less evil. Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Trickster Category:Blackmailers Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hypocrites Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Thief Category:Gaolers Category:Opportunists Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Inconclusive Villains